


社情第26题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [20]
Category: RPS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	社情第26题

[朱白/龙宇]社情第26题  
＊半口

其实白宇做个美食主播挺好的。

朱一龙静静地吃了口菜，没尝出什么味道，只是看着对面的人嘴巴一直没停，嚼来嚼去像只小仓鼠。

"龙哥，果汁…"吃得正在兴头上的某人勉强分给了他一个眼神，一边继续在饭桌上扫视，一边把自己的杯子凑到了他面前，"果汁分我点儿，我的没啦。"

朱一龙看了看眼前光了的杯子，吸管上还有被那人啃咬留下的齿痕和吮吸留下的红色果汁渍。

他盯了两秒，然后放下筷子，也不知道怎么想地就把自己的杯子凑到了白宇嘴边，"只分你一口。"

白宇咽了口菜，看着他乖乖地点点头，但下一秒叨住递过来的吸管就猛吸了一大口。红色的果汁沿着吸管不断被吸入，对面那人的脸颊又被撑的圆鼓鼓的了。

有时候他会想，为什么自家小孩对吃这件事总是这么认真呢？无论什么时候都吃得兢兢业业宠辱不惊的，眼神黏在饭菜上，恍惚间给人一种深情的错觉。

好吧，深情什么的…

反正，反正我是没看到过他像看那些饭菜一样看着我。

朱一龙垂着眼出了会儿神，有些莫名其妙的不是滋味。他又抬眼看了看对面的人，下意识伸手戳了戳不远处鼓鼓的脸颊，弹弹的，软软的。

白宇不满地瞪着他往旁边躲了躲，嘴里仍然咬着吸管，一副"你不要打扰我"的样子。

指尖上柔软的触感就这样被剥夺了。

他危险地眯了眯眼，缓缓收回了被冷落的手指，也收回了另一只手里举着的杯子，"小白，说好的一口。"

白宇哀怨地盯了会儿被拿远的果汁，然后才眼巴巴地转向他，并且吧唧了几下嘴巴。

男孩的声音小小的，拖着软软的腔调，语气里似乎也泛着果汁的香甜："龙哥，求求你了…我才喝了半口，杯子里还有半口是我的呢。"

整个人可怜兮兮的，就像只耷拉着耳朵软蹋蹋撒娇的小白猫。

朱一龙忍不住笑了，以前还能装出一副嫌弃的样子，现在连故作嫌弃都不忍心了，自己面对这人偶尔摆出的示弱姿态总是心软得不像话。

"那就把你的那半口喝掉，不许喝我的。"他把杯子又递到了白宇的嘴边，红红的嘴唇立马含住了吸管，"咕嘟咕嘟"吞咽果汁的声音格外大，而且那人眼睛亮闪闪的，看上去一副不喝完不罢休的样子。

这根本就是个又娇气又任性耍赖不讲理难养难伺候的小朋友。

"白宇，半口，半口!"朱一龙一边努力不去看那双让人心软的眼睛，一边尝试着往回缩手，"前几天是谁跟我再三保证说会好好养胃的?"

对面那人好像没听见一样，只是笑眯眯地看着他，身体随着果汁往前倾，一直凑近到他几乎能闻到小孩齿间的甜味。

两个人的眼神就在这样暧昧的距离内对上了。

只顾着耍赖的白宇对他们两个过于亲密的距离有点懵，咬着吸管甚至忘了继续喝。

朱一龙抿了抿嘴，耳尖有些发烫，他摇了摇手中的杯子，"别咬了，松开。"

白宇愣愣地点了点头，红润的嘴巴微张，吸管已经在他无意识的小动作中被咬扁了，杯子里的果汁也去了一大半。

小孩的双唇泛着水光，饱满湿润，似乎还散发着果汁的清甜味道。

朱一龙没拉开距离，就这样看了会儿，然后听见了自己有些发哑的声音，"半口?"

"我…我渴嘛…"反应过来的某人被男人的声音打红了耳朵，慌慌忙忙地往后退，却被人一掌按住了后脑勺。

朱一龙没有用力，只是自己又往前凑近了些，眸色深沉，"躲什么?你这是承认多喝到我的了?"

白宇觉得自己又被另一位老师轻轻松松的撩了。

他脸上装出一副淡定的样子，眼睛转了转就开始胡搅蛮缠，"朱老师，你点的菜好咸啊…"

"可我看你吃得很多?"按在毛茸茸脑袋上的手不断插拨着柔软的发丝，朱一龙看着他，嘴角上扬。

"对呀，就是吃多了才咸啊!"白宇把头上做怪的手扯下来，把筷子递到了他手里，"龙哥，你多吃几口就知道了。"

朱一龙挑挑眉，吃了口眼前这人落筷最多的菜，然后一口，又一口，快见底的时候明显感受到了小孩的怨念——眼巴巴的就像在说给他留一口。

"确实。"朱一龙点点头，"确实很咸。"

语气过于认真，一时让白宇分不清另一位老师究竟是真情实感的这么认为，还是故意逗他。

这道菜明明超好吃…

"对吧，你看，都怪你!"白宇不自觉地多看了几眼那道菜，舔舔唇，真的很好吃来着…

朱一龙被逗笑了，视线游移在从一开始就在勾他的双唇上，又被一闪而过的红嫩舌尖搔到了心里。

他喉咙发紧，嘴里干渴的厉害，连声音都变得暗哑低沉，不复清亮，"小白，我现在也好渴，你是不是该把我的果汁还我?"

朱一龙抬起面前这人的下巴逐渐靠近，传来的湿润触感让白宇瞪大了眼睛，男人的舌头舔过他的唇缝、齿缝，直接舔入他的口腔。

后脑上又感受到了压迫的力量，手掌移到了他的后脑勺上，使他不自觉地上仰，呼吸交错间，已经变成了一个适合接吻的角度。

朱老师的吻就像他这个人，越是心潮澎湃，越是不动声色。

明明他的脸上仍然是一副温柔模样，薄唇微凉，可探入到湿热口腔中的舌头，总是让人感到满满的侵略意味。

白宇放软了身体，顺从地勾上男人的脖子，感受着他的手，他的唇，他的舌头。

入侵的舌头湿漉漉地缠住了他的，搅弄得湿哒哒的水声暧昧地响起，残留的清甜味道弥漫在两个人的勾缠间。

滚烫的空气慢慢变得稀薄。

白宇推了推男人的胸膛，尝试着把口腔中的舌头抵出去，他快要不能呼吸了，"哈…啊…"

朱一龙顺着小孩的动作离远了些，舔了一下滑腻的上颚，又舍不得般的勾住正努力把自己往外推的小舌，卷到空气中一下一下不紧不慢地嘬着。

"龙…龙哥…嗯…哈…"白宇努力偏头躲开这个黏腻的吻，刚侧过一点就又被后脑上的手按回原位。

健身那么久却还是毫无反抗力的某人有些着急了，"朱老师，别…别亲了!我今天没带口罩!会肿!"

朱一龙的动作顿了下，离远了些，小孩原本就饱满的唇瓣已经红肿的不像话了。他伸出食指擦去了上面的津液，指腹忍不住在上面时轻时重地流连，声音又低又沉，"肿了好看。"

说着，他似乎又想贴上去，白宇连忙躲开了。还没等他反应过来，男人滚烫的呼吸已经喷洒到了他的耳边，轻轻地舔吮着他的耳垂，"小白，乖，没关系的，谁问起来你就说是吃辣吃的。"

"……哟，原来朱一龙老师那么辣。"白宇一边憋笑，一边解救自己的耳朵。

朱一龙在心里默默地叹了一口气，有点怀念曾经看见他就主动扑上来的小男孩了。虽然那时候自己会有些手足无措，但总比现在需求得不到满足要好。

"龙哥，你该走了吧？你的手机一直在震动。"白宇顺手拿过了刚刚没喝完的朱一龙的果汁，又咬上了吸管，小口小口地喝着。

"白宇同学，我走后你反省一下，我现在的心情有些糟糕。"

朱一龙并没有看手机，只是站起来穿上了外套，然后弯腰在对面那人的额头上落下了一个吻。

白宇摸摸额头，这位老师虽然是这么说，声音却是一贯的温和含笑，眼睛弯弯地看着他，流露出来的温柔宠溺让他的脸颊隐隐发烫。

"心情糟糕的原因是，你看菜的时间都比看我多。"

"反省就是说，你呢，一定要多想一想我。"

＊＊

确实。

土味情话说得不好不代表情话说得不好。

性格内向不代表性欲内向。

白宇一边等另一位老师结束工作，一边窝在沙发上吃着外卖。

距离俩人上次见面已经有小20天了，他虽然不太想乖乖听话，但真实情况却是忍不住每天都好好"反省"了。

尤其是吃饭的时候…舌头总是麻麻的。

这叫欲求不满，他知道。

外面传来开门声的时候，他刚塞了一大口面，还没仔细尝到甜面酱的味道，就被突然的声音给吓噎着了。

朱一龙开门进来，就看见慌慌张张往厨房跑的男孩。他有些懵，眨眨眼，放下外套也往厨房走，"小白，怎么了?"

"额…噎，噎到了…"白宇灌了一口水，有些不好意思地朝他笑笑，心里却很郁闷：这么久没见了，好不容易见一次面，这是给另一位老师看到了自己的一副什么蠢样?

他正在自我怀疑的时候，熟悉的温热气息突然凑近，朱一龙把舌尖探入了他的唇缝，轻舔了一口，"味道不错，不过再好吃也要慢慢吃，嗯?"

"…嗯。"白宇低头摸了摸耳垂，他的舌头又麻酥酥的了。

"对了，龙哥，你怎么提前回来了?不是说晚上才能结束吗？"他反应过来后扑到男人的怀里蹭了蹭，眼睛亮亮的，有些惊喜地问。

朱一龙顺势揽住了小孩的腰，"怕某人等得不耐烦跑了。"

"哦～那你回来的真及时，我本来吃完面就想走来着。"白宇故作为难地皱了皱眉，"现在是走还是不走呢？"

朱一龙好笑地看着他，没说话，只是揽着窄腰的手隐隐用力，把贫嘴的那人紧紧禁锢在臂弯里。

"龙哥，你觉得呢，我走还是不走?"白宇一双清亮的眼睛看着他，里面似乎还有笑意，"哎呀，要不我还是…"

"我觉得你走不了。"朱一龙把他牢牢地按进自己的怀里，一个完全贴合的拥抱，让他那颗从知道这人要来就悸动的心安稳了下来，接着却又是逐渐加速的心跳。

白宇舔舔唇，觉得舌头又在隐隐发麻。

——想要亲吻。

他抬起头看向正抱着他的男人的眼睛，然后嘟了嘟嘴巴，"亲我。"

朱一龙愣了一下，眼睛眨了眨，然后轻笑出声，"嗯？诱惑我?"

他平复着被撩拨到了的心绪，然后抱着小孩在微嘟的唇上了啄了几口，"白宇同学，我拒绝诱惑。"

白宇舔舔嘴角，好像还想说什么，朱一龙的手指却抵住了他的额头，"先去吃饭，我去洗个澡，然后我们一起想想这得之不易的两天要干什么。"

白宇只好点了点头，心里想的却是这两天一定要把一吃饭就舌头发麻的毛病给治好。

于是在两个人刚见面的几个小时里，没有互诉衷情，也没有耳鬓厮磨——只有吃了各种各样东西的白宇撅着嘴巴向另一位老师索吻。

当小孩又一次凑上来的时候，朱一龙放下手里的吉他，好笑地看着他，"你又吃了什么奇奇怪怪的东西?"

第一次是吃面配的小青椒，小孩的舌头一把它推进自己嘴里就立马跑去狂喝水，辣得快要打嗝。

第二次是冰箱里备着的水果，酸酸甜甜的草莓汁伴随着男孩一下下的舔弄，沾湿了两个人的嘴角。

第三次是葡萄味的软糖，最后也不知道在他们的唇舌勾缠间掉哪儿去了。

……

他之所以能拒绝诱惑，坚忍到现在，还严肃正经地拿出吉他想和小孩一起练练，完全是怕自己停不下来，一不小心两天就都在床上度过了。

不过现在，他看着男孩嘴角沾上的奶油，突然觉得不做人也挺好。

白宇只是嘟着嘴不说话，不断把嘴巴往他这儿凑，越近，奶油的香甜就越浓郁。

朱一龙一下就想到了冰箱里的那盒泡芙。

这种情况下，没有男人能做人。

他一把把不断往他身上蹭的那人压在了沙发上，双手撑在白宇的耳边，膝盖抵开双腿蹭到腿间，"小白，我如果停不下来，都是你的错。"

一开始白宇还"唔唔"地扑腾了几下，听到这句话不知道想到了什么，一动也不敢动了。

舌尖撬开身下那人双唇的刹那，甜腻的奶油味儿瞬间成倍地浓郁起来。

融化的白色奶油散发着稠黏的气息，一阵一阵地扑入他的鼻子，进入他的大脑。

朱一龙第一次觉得泡芙这么好吃，舌头一口一口地舔着男孩口腔里的奶油，黏答答的，连搅拌的水声都变的黏糊。

舌尖退出时勾连的银丝变成了奶白色，"嘣"的一下断开，又弹回身下那人因不断喘息而微张的红唇上。

他低头舔去，再一次探入小孩湿热黏腻的口腔，不断地搅拌吮吸，再勾连出新的银丝。

"朱老师，嗯…你，你不是拒绝诱惑吗？"白宇抹了一把被亲得乱七八糟的嘴巴，抬头在身上那人的喉结上咬了一口。

男人一下子笑了，侧过头贴着他的耳朵色情地舔吮，热气一股一股地烘热他的耳尖，"小白，现在的话，我当然是选择接受诱惑。"

耳朵上被舔吮的声音听的格外清晰，白宇难耐地偏头躲了躲，白皙的脖颈又被湿润的吻痕覆上。

朱一龙一寸寸地含着小孩的肌肤向下亲吻，探入衣服内的手沿着腰侧不断向上揉捏，上衣向上掀开，露出了一节白白的腰和平坦的小腹。

这是只属于他的那一棵比奶油还白的小白菜，汁水清甜，百吃不厌。

他埋头在白宇的胸前吮吸着乳头，舔的啧啧有声，右膝顶开身下那人想要夹紧的双腿，不断摩蹭着小孩已经硬起来的顶端。

"啊…嗯…"白宇迷蒙着双眼，在不断涌来的快感间，呼吸乱了个彻底。

他的手被男人按到了腰带上，一边被迫手忙脚乱地帮身上的人脱衣服，一边喘着气无意识地呢喃，"龙…龙哥，我，我"反省"了…每…每天都…"

"嗯，好乖。"朱一龙正在专心吃着白菜，一时没联想到是上次的话被这人当了真，"小白，我们换个姿势好不好?"

白宇不断地喘着气，浑身通红，拿胳膊挡住眼睛，胡乱地点了点头。

他被揉捏的完全使不上力气，乳头和屁股被玩弄着，下面还被男人的膝盖不断摩蹭，脑袋晕晕沉沉，几乎能够感受到自己眼角溢出的水汽。

得到了允许的朱一龙揽着男孩的细腰一用力，下一秒，白宇就半趴在了沙发上。

他胸前的两点被男人的手肆意揉搓着，半跪的双腿被挤进来的大腿分开，裤子也被扒落到了腿弯。

小孩太瘦了。朱一龙一边在光滑的脊背上舔吻，一边想着该怎么把自己的小白菜养得胖胖的。

"哥哥，我…我有听你的…"小孩趴在那儿，带有哭腔的声音断断续续，"哈嗯…每天都想你…特…特别想…"

朱一龙的动作猛然顿了一下，然后便是激烈得如暴风雨般的吻密密落下。

他被这句话击中，囚禁欲望的理智轰然倒塌，动作一改之前的怜惜，几乎想把自己的男孩揉进身体里。

耳边传来的声音低沉沙哑，每一声都动情到极致，他喊，"白宇，白宇。"

男人的撞击来的太过突然，顶端湿润的灼热硬挺挤入他的臀缝之间，难耐地摩擦，一次一次地擦过紧闭的小穴，粘稠的液体糊得到处都是。

白宇攥紧了手下的沙发套，分神想着，身后那人似乎就想这样顶进来，一下又一下，直至完全地占有他。

两个男人的性事本来就不太可能温柔，不过是另一位老师太温柔，从没让他受过什么难以忍受的苦。

"唔啊…"身后被入侵的酸软让白宇呻吟出声，他突然失去了力气，身体受不住地往前趴，又被男人有力的手臂捞起。

朱一龙整个人从身后覆了上来，手指沾着粘液探入了紧致的小穴，在抠挖摸索间摩擦到了他敏感的腺体。

指腹在肠壁上按压，扩展着不断收缩的肠道，而后越来越深入，身后响起了黏腻的水声。

白宇努力放松了身体，把腿分得更开。

湿哒哒的小穴不断地收收合合，将不断挤入的手指吞咽到身体的深处，把所能给予的极致欢愉全然交付。

他喜欢和这个男人做爱。

无论是温柔的，粗鲁的，还是激烈的，都让他在快乐之上还能感到幸福，而且这份幸福是持久的，足够支撑长久的分别。

"小白…小白…"朱一龙的呼吸瞬间粗重起来，缓缓挺腰进入，顶开了不断收绞的湿热肠道，终于深埋在了自己男孩的身体里，"好乖。"

被紧致的小穴紧紧包裹的感觉让人发疯。他抬高小孩的腰不断抽插着，吸绞着他的内壁总是受惊般的收紧，又被瑟瑟地撞开。

"唔…啊…哥哥…哈…哥…"

白宇不断地轻喘着，意乱情迷间，总是会一声一声地叫他，夹杂着呻吟声，每个字都带着潮湿的水汽 。

此时的他们离得那么近，身体紧密地契合，无限地接近对方。

可怎么办呢？

我还是好想你，就现在。

——

他没对跟说小孩说"我也想你"，但不说，不代表不想念。

只是有时候觉得，"我也想你"这样的话显得太过敷衍，你爱的人先将想念说给你听，加上一个"也"字的回答实在算不上诚恳。

朱一龙知道，自己的男孩说想念，不过是在撒娇。

男孩的爱意是那么纯粹，偶尔热烈到满心满眼都是他，便咕嘟咕嘟地溢出来。

无论说什么，都比不上这样的心意。

于是，笨拙的他只能将未说出口的千万句想念和我爱你，汇成含蓄内敛的两个字，"好乖。"

小孩肯定懂了，因为他们相爱。


End file.
